Parce que c'est lui
by Marween
Summary: Cho est prête à tout pour récupérer Harry. Tentant désespérément de réparer les bêtises qu'elle enchaîne, elle va trouver en Blaise Zabini un adversaire qui, prêt à tout pour rendre heureux son meilleur ami, va déjouer ses plans. Mais Drago a ses propres problèmes et n'a pas de temps à consacrer au bonheur. Attention ! Il va y avoir du Angst et des lemons ! Slash !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Je démarre cette première fiction en vous parlant de cet univers qui ne m'appartient pas, uniquement le scénario !

Pour celle-ci je vais avoir besoin de plusieurs personnages que je vais donc ressusciter:

Severus Rogue: Il a été trouvé et soigné à temps, même si il lui a fallut plusieurs mois pour se remettre correctement.

Albus Dumbledore: Il a mis au point avec Severus un plan pour simuler sa mort.

Sirius Black: Parce que j'adore ce personnage et que je ne me suis toujours pas remise de sa mort, c'est tout.

Ensuite, cette fiction est principalement basée sur les films même si je suis en train de relire tout les livres car il y a trop d'incohérences dans les œuvres de David Yates. Mais j'essaie d'être le plus proche possible des livres de J.K. Rowling. J'ai des difficultés avec les noms en anglais. C'est pourquoi j'utilise "Rogue" à la place de "Snape", "Drago Malefoy" au lieu de "Draco Malfoy" etc ... Et oui malheureusement je parle anglais comme une vache espagnole dans une ferme irlandaise en Italie ... Mais j'aime bien cette langue même si je ne la comprends pas très bien ! Désolée pour les puristes qui sont fans du VO !

Si il y a des éléments qui ne collent pas n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer et merci à toutes les personnes qui s'arrêtent pour me lire.

Enfin, je ne veux laisser la surprise des couples, mais si vous êtes là c'est peut-être parce que vous avez repéré le pairing principal qui est un slash ! Au moins vous êtes avertis.

Et enfin je termine par un : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Prête à tout pour reconquérir son cœur, Cho Chang préparait son philtre d'amour tout en pensant à celui avec qui elle avait gâché toutes ses chances. En effet, si elle était déçue de son propre comportement face au Veritaserum, elle le fût davantage en découvrant la romance qui s'était installée entre Ginevra Weasley et son Harry Potter. Son Harry Potter. Elle allait voir cette rouquine ! On ne lui volerait pas son Harry, ça jamais ! C'est ainsi que la Serdaigle terminait la mise en place de plan "récupération du Survivant". Bah oui, il ne fallait pas oublier le prestige derrière tout ça ! Autant que ça serve ...<p>

Il ne restait plus qu'à éloigner la lionne rousse suffisamment longtemps pour approcher le garçon. Cho savait qu'isoler Harry était l'étape la plus difficile de son plan: il était constamment entouré ! Mais comme la première phrase de cette histoire l'indique: elle était prête à tout pour reconquérir son cœur.

Le philtre d'amour fût versé discrètement dans le jus de citrouille matinal de Harry Potter. Finalement cela avait été plus facile que prévu. Ginny n'étant pas encore levée, il était seul avec Hermione Granger qui lisait un livre par lequel elle semblait passionnée. Tout ce que Cho eut à faire était de se lever pour aller le saluer. Mais par Merlin ! Elle ne pouvait pas être cinq minutes tranquille que la rousse débarquait dans la grande salle. Heureusement que Harry était encore dans le cirage et qu'il ne remarqua pas la petite main de l'asiatique verser une petite partie du contenu de la fiole préparée la veille. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle soit la première personne à retenir son intérêt lorsqu'il aurait bu sa coupe, sinon elle ne voulait pas connaitre le résultat !

Une chance que Weasley croisait justement la route de Drago Malefoy avec qui elle était dans une joute verbale. Tant mieux ! Qu'elle les laisse un peu seuls, elle serait déjà beaucoup plus agréable tient ! Lorsque que la Serdaigle posa son regard sur l'élu de son cœur elle fût d'abord rassurée que celui-ci boive enfin cette coupe de jus de citrouille coupée au philtre d'amour. Mais attiré par les éclats de voix qui résonnaient à l'autre bout de la salle, ses yeux étaient fixés sur la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Alors que Cho tentait de façon désespérée de récupérer son attention, Harry s'avança vers sa presque petite amie. C'était trop tard, la potion faisait effet. Cho regarda la scène comme si elle avait la nausée.

Prenant "belette femelle" par les épaules, comme venait de la nommer Malefoy, Harry lui parla d'une petite voix, presque comme s'il ressentait de la douleur.

"- Laisse-le Ginny. Tu sais comment il est, ce n'est que de la provocation."

Stupéfié, Drago les regarda s'installer à la table des Gryffondor en l'ignorant. Lui qui pensait que le-garçon-qui-a-survécut ne pourrait s'empêcher de défendre sa belle, il était déçu lui aussi ! Il avait pourtant prévu de belles insultes bien senties ...

Toujours désespérée, Cho observa Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de la Grande salle. Mais lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, elle comprit. Jetant un dernier regard sur la salle, ses yeux se posèrent presque instantanément sur la table des Serpentards, précisément sur Drago Malefoy. La Serdaigle se rendit compte de ce que sa bêtise aurait pu lui coûter. Une chance pour elle que les garçons se détestaient sinon Harry serait tombé amoureux de Drago ... La petite dose qu'elle avait à peine eut le temps de mettre ne ferait que changer sa perception du Serpentard. Elle souffla de soulagement. Encore un coup comme ça et elle finirait par le rendre gay ! Décidant qu'elle devrait mettre un nouveau plan en place, Cho se leva à son tour pour aller chercher ses affaires avant d'aller en cours.

Toujours perplexe face au comportement de Potter, Drago fût bien plus troublé encore lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard son regard avant de sortir de la salle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver ce prétentieux de Gryffondor !

"- Tu essayes de faire brûler le balafré par la pensée ?" Demanda Blaise Zabini qui avait suivit le regard de son meilleur ami.

"- Si c'était possible, il serait un tas de cendre depuis notre première rencontre !

- Bon ... Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois ?

- Tu te rends compte qu'il n'a pas réagit quand j'ai emmerdé sa p'tite copine ?!

- Tu crois pas que tu vas un peu trop vite là ? Sa "copine" ? Sérieusement ?

- Oh arrête ! Il sont toujours fourrés ensemble depuis l'année dernière ! On dirait des siamois !

- Jaloux ?" Demanda cette fois son ami, non sans un petit sourire en coin.

"- J'avais préparé un paquet d'insultes juste pour l'occasion, et lui il m'ignore, comme ça !

- Celles que tu avais noté dans ton petit carnet soigneusement caché sous ton oreiller ?

- Tu l'as lu ?!" Demanda à son tour le blond qui n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fouillé dans ses affaires.

"- J'ai remarqué que tu as beaucoup d'inspiration lorsqu'il s'agit de Potter.

- Il y a tellement de sujets sur lesquels il est insultable. Ça devrait être interdit d'en avoir autant ... " Répliqua Drago, ne semblant pas comprendre où Blaise souhaitait en venir.

Blaise ne répondit pas. Il avait remarqué plus les insultes se multipliaient, plus elles devenaient obscènes. Peut-être était-ce dû à un fantasme inavoué de taper dans lion ? C'est vrai qu'attacher un de ces fiers rouge et or sur un lit, le faire crier durant des heures dans l'espoir qu'il s'arrête ... ou qu'il continue, dans les deux cas c'était un fantasme bien excitant ! Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était l'exclusivité de Drago vers Potter. Le soit disant héro était le seul qui avait droit à autant d'attention. Quelques semaines avant cela, Théodore Nott lui avait déjà fait remarquer ce phénomène. Potter était au centre de presque toutes les conversations du blond. Et Nott lui, était jaloux. Ca Blaise l'aurait parié ! Certains signes ne trompent pas, d'autres en revanche sont plus flous ... Cette frustration que Malefoy déversait sur le Survivant venait-elle d'un haine si noire et profonde, ou bien d'un désir inconscient et totalement refoulé ? Il allait le découvrir. Et puis cela pourrait être intéressant de pouvoir charrier un peu l'héritier Malefoy, tout comme d'écarter Théo. Celui-ci l'énervait à sans cesse vouloir s'accaparer son meilleur ami. A chaque fois qu'il le faisait, Blaise devait en consolation supporter l'insupportable Parkinson. Elle était amoureuse de Drago et ne s'en cachait pas. Toujours aux petits soins pour lui, lui offrant des sucreries et diverses trucs que font les filles que Drago balayait d'un geste de la main ou d'un coup de baguette. Était-elle aveugle à ce point pour ne pas voir qu'il n'en avait rien à branler ? Et c'était vraiment le cas de le dire ! Zabini en avait assez de ne plus pouvoir passer du temps tranquillement avec son meilleur pote à cause de deux amoureux transis ! Et si il comprenait bien le fonctionnement de Drago, Potter pourrait s'ajouter à la liste ... Cupidon ne pouvait-il pas leur foutre la paix ?

En y réfléchissant bien, Blaise se disait que Harry Potter n'était pas une si mauvaise chose ... S'il devait choisir qui devait finir avec Drago, ça serait bien lui ! Dans sa tête il dressa une petite liste:

Pansy: Couche facilement, sang pure, bonne famille, peut avoir des gosses.

Théo: Sang pur, fidèle, vraiment amoureux, coucherait facilement avec Drago, plus discret que Pansy (oui c'était très important).

Potter: Courageux, bel homme en devenir, fidèle, sorcier puissant, sérieux, surprenant, doué au Quidditch, beaux yeux, prestige d'être "l'élu", pas du tout "peau-de-colle", plus discret que Pansy !

Comment ça Harry et Drago se détestent ? Ça pouvait s'arranger ça ! De toute façon, quitte à voir son meilleur pote en couple, autant que ce soit Potter ! Au moins ça jaserait un peu dans les couloirs. Il ne se passait vraiment rien en ce moment ! Et puis l'orphelin ne monopoliserait pas Drago, déjà qu'il monopolisait leurs conversations ... Un plan. C'était ce qui lui manquait: un plan.

"- Blaise ?" Appela Drago.

"- Oui ?

- La prochaine fois que tu fouilles dans mes affaires, je te change en rat.

- Naturellement ..."


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le second chapitre de cette première fiction ! J'ai oublié de préciser dans le précédant que je ressuscite Bellatrix Lestrange aussi.

Autre précision: cette histoire est plutôt soft et relax pour l'instant, mais dans quelques chapitres les couleurs sombres qui vont s'ajouter doucement au tableau ... C'est une Happy End hein ! J'suis pas fan des death fic. Je pleure tout le temps ! Même si certaines sont très jolies et agréables à lire, les larmes ont tendance à gâcher le plaisir de la lecture chez moi ...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Il y avait plusieurs jours déjà que Harry Potter ne répondait plus à ses provocations. Selon les dires de ce taré de Finnigan, Drago était passé de "Roi des emmerdeurs" à simple "qui cherche à attirer l'attention". Pour beaucoup le blond paraissait désespéré de ne plus se faire haïr de la sorte. Personne ne comprenait ce changement. Mais là aussi Blaise Zabini se chargeait de mener l'enquête. Le détective en herbe se fit la réflexion que rester concentré sur sur ses deux cibles principales ne lui permettrait pas de mettre le doigt sur l'anomalie qu'il cherchait, et regarda autour de lui. Le mulâtre venait d'arriver dans le parc où se retrouvaient toutes les personnes qu'il cherchait.<p>

Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley flirtaient sous un arbre en faisant semblant de réviser, tandis qu'à côté d'eux Hermione Granger sermonnait le frère de la jolie rousse sur son manque de sérieux dans ses révisions. Neville Londubat lisait un livre avec Loufoqua qui commentait chaque page qu'il tournait. Seamus Finnigan faisait des feux d'artifices avec sa baguette et Dean Thomas regardait les nuages. Un beau petit tableau en somme.

Quelques personnes traînaient là, puis sous un autre arbre se tenaient Goyle, Drago, Pansy et Nott. Les deux derniers entouraient son meilleur ami alors que Grégory, totalement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, mangeait des trucs bizarres qu'il sortait de ses poches et qui devaient sûrement se trouver là depuis un moment ... Drago Malefoy observait Potter de loin, se croyant probablement discret. Mais pas tant que ça puisque Pansy, ô agaçante, Parkinson et Théodore, ô grand empoté, Nott l'avaient remarqué eux aussi. Et si un regard pouvait tuer, le Survivant n'aurait pas survécu cette là ! Soit il ignorait volontairement les regards, soit il ne les avait pas vraiment pas remarqué.

Pas très loin de cette seconde scène, Cho Chang était apparue dans le champs de vision de Blaise. Elle-même dévisageait le binoclard avec regret puis posa ensuite son regard sur Malefoy, semblant chercher des réponses. Elle savait quelque chose. Zabini ignorait quoi, mais il se faisait un devoir de le découvrir !

"Un problème la bridée ?" Demanda soudainement Pansy qui avait sûrement intercepté le regard de la Serdaigle.

Neville Londubat démarra au quart de tour comme chaque à fois qu'un Serpentard provoquait un de ses amis.

"- Tu la fermes Parkinson !

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je m'adresse, l'orphelin !"

Il répliqua en dégainant sa baguette, mais une main l'arrêta en plein élan. Potter s'était levé et regardait Parkinson et Londubat tour à tour, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier range son arme.

"- Alors quoi ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable Potter ? Le célèbre garçon qui est né, qui a survécut, qui a grandit et qui a vaincu se sent au-dessus de bagarres de cour d'école ? Reprit la brune dans le ton le plus méprisable que Blaise lui connaissait.

- Tu l'as dis toi-même Pansy, ce sont des bagarres de cour d'école. Répondit Harry en commençant à s'éloigner.

- Alors tu vas partir comme ça ? Te laisser insulter sans rien dire ?! T'es qu'un lâche Potter ! Des tas de gens serraient encore en vie si tu ne t'étais pas obstiné à combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres cette nuit là ! Au lieu de te rendre ! Espèce de lâche !"

Il y eût un silence dans le parc. Tout le monde suivait l'échange avec une certaine appréhension. La petite amie de Potter tenta de lui poser une main, sans doute apaisante, sur l'épaule mais il se dégagea.

"- Qui est-ce que tu cherches à impressionner ? Nous sommes tous là. Tout les élèves qui ont participé à la guerre. Et tous savent très bien ce qui s'est exactement passé cette nuit là. Ils se sont battus et ils ont tous perdu des êtres chers. Tous se sont battus pour un avenir plus sûr et une paix durable. Et toi Pansy, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas là ? Qui est plus lâche que toi dans ce parc, dans ce château ?"

La brune allait répliquer à nouveau mais fût interrompue par Drago qui la bouscula pour rentrer dans le couloir sans le moindre regard en arrière? Soudain muette, Pansy se fît bousculer pour la seconde fois par Théo qui courut à la suite du blond.

C'était sans doute pour Blaise, le moment d'intervenir:

"Retourne dans ton dortoir Pans', et surtout ne t'attires pas plus d'ennuis que tu n'en a déjà !".

La jeune Serpentard détala sans demander son reste. Une fois partie, Zabini se tourna vers le groupe d'amis parfait que formaient les Gryffondors.

"- T'as quelque chose à ajouter Zabini ? L'agressa soudainement Ron Weasley.

- Tout doux les griffons, je viens de vous débarrasser de la fille la plus exaspérante qui soit, je m'attendais à plus de gratitude de la part des courageux !

- C'est bon Ron, laisse-le. Merci Zabini." Reprit Harry.

Le Serpentard observa les rouges et ors s'en aller. Durant cette observation, il croisa le regard de Weasley femelle qu'il trouva ravissant avant que celle-ci ne se détourne. Et enfin il se tourna vers le dernier représentant de sa maison restant dans le parc: Goyle.

"- Goyle ! Lèves-toi l'affreux !

- Quoi ? J'ai loupé un truc important ?

- Rien que ta vie mon vieux, c'est pas encore très important ..."

_-Un peu plus tard-_

Ayant enfin réussi à se débarrasser de tout pot-de-colle, Drago Malefoy faisait sa ronde de préfet en chef. Perdu dans ses pensées il entendit en arrivant à un carrefour de couloirs un conversation entre deux élèves ...

"- Tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir pour ça Harry ! Cette guerre nous a tous traumatisé, tu dois avancer, nous le faisons tous à notre rythme !

- Mais Hermione, il était aux premières loges ! Aujourd'hui ses parents son a Azkaban, il vit seul dans son manoir, tout le monde maudit le nom de Malfoy pour avoir servit Voldemort, je ne sais même pas si il a de vrais de amis !

- Si Malefoy veut se confier à quelqu'un je suis certaine que Zabini sera une oreille très attentive !

- Je veux l'aider Hermione ! Il faut que ça change, Drago n'a pas choisi cette vie, il a le droit d'avoir un avenir meilleur ! Une seconde chance !

- Et qui va la lui donner ? Toi ?

- Au moins je le comprends, moi !

- Il ne voudra jamais de ta pitié Harry.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié-

- Et comment est-ce qu'il verra ça selon toi ? Malefoy va se vexer et se refermer sur lui-même, c'est tout ce que tu vas y gagner. Laisse tomber Harry. Laisse-le faire son deuil à son rythme, c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant.

- Je sais que tu as raison, mais j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir l'aider. Ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure à dû le blesser et je-

- Tu ne peux pas aider tout le monde et comme tu l'as dis tout à l'heure, nous avons tous perdu quelque chose. Drago fait partie de ceux qui ont perdu le plus.

- Je sais ...

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça à moi et pas Ginny ?

- Ma meilleure amie c'est toi 'Mione !

- Et n'est-elle pas l'élue de ton cœur ?

- J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en elle ... On s'est disputé."

Enfin ils avaient changé de sujet ! Jamais Drago n'aurait pensé être un tel sujet de conversation. Il allait devoir surveiller son entourage ... Mais là c'était enfin une conversation intéressante qui démarrait !

"- A quel sujet ? Reprit Granger

- Je ne crois pas que "l'élue de mon cœur" devrait accrocher le regard ni même flirter avec un Serpentard !

- Tu parles de Blaise Zabini ? Arrête Harry, ils ont juste sympathisé ... S'exaspéra la jeune fille.

- Ils étaient plutôt morts de rire, oui !

- Comme tu veux ! Mais ils ne flirtaient pas espèce de jaloux !

- Bien sûr Hermione ! On sympathise régulièrement avec des gens que d'ordinaire on apprécie pas ! C'est normal !

- Les gens comme Blaise, oui !

- Quoi ?! Alors toi aussi tu ...

- On était à la bibliothèque et on avait besoin du même livre pour un devoir, on l'a fait ensemble ...

- Zabini à la bibliothèque ? Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ? Demanda Harry, sceptique.

- Si tu y allais plus souvent tu saurais qu'il y va régulièrement depuis sa troisième année ! Il est peut-être aussi Serpentard que les autres, ça n'en fait pas pour autant quelqu'un de mauvais !"

Malefoy s'éloigna de cette dispute encore plus retourné qu'avant. Blaise ? Avec Weaslette ? Il allait devoir passer plus de temps avec son meilleur ami ! Petite récapitulation dans l'ordre de ses priorités: discuter sérieusement avec Blaise à propos de la rousse, surveiller Granger qui semblait suivre une formation de Psychomage et éviter Potter ! Peut-être qu'en l'ignorant ... "_Stupide Drago ! Tu veux rester loin de lui pour ne pas subir sa pitié, pas pour attirer son attention ! Crétin !_" pensa t-il avant de retourner à son dortoir de préfet.

[...]

"- Cavalier en C3 !" Prononça distinctement Ron.

Une pièce de l'échiquier fût brisée par la cavalier. Agacée, Hermione le mis en garde.

"- A la prochaine pièce qui se brise Ron, je te fais avaler ce jeu morceau par morceau ! Le prévint elle calmement.

- Quelle idée de lire dans la Grande salle ! Il y a des endroits bien plus pratiques pour ça, la bibliothèque par exemple ! Répliqua le rouquin.

- Il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je pourrais vouloir passer du temps avec mes amis ?

- Pourquoi ? Tes nouveaux amis de Serpentard ne sont pas là-bas ? Quel dommage !" Lui répondit son petit ami d'un sarcasme qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Lorsque "la bande à Drago" et Drago lui-même entrèrent à leur tour pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils se retrouvèrent devant une tornade de cheveux ébouriffés en furie qui hurla sur ses deux amis:

"La prochaine fois Ronald, tu gardes tes remarques de type jaloux et machiste pour toi et tu viens passer plus de temps avec moi si ça ne te plait pas ! Et toi Harry ça ne sert à rien de prendre sa défense !"

Lorsque enfin la Gryffondor s'aperçut de sa présence, elle fît un sourire bien trop grand pour être sincère afin de cacher sa mauvaise humeur, et s'adressa à Blaise.

"- Salut Blaise ! On se retrouve toujours à la bibliothèque après le cours du professeur Chourave ?

- Euh ... Oui, comme prévu Granger ... Hésita le vert et argent.

- Super ! On se voit tout à l'heure alors !"

Blaise se senti fusillé du regard par les deux compagnons de sa nouvelle camarade, ce qui égaya sa journée ! Embêter deux lions rien qu'en sympathisant avec une troisième, ça valait le coup non ?

"- Salut Blaise ! Le salua à son tour Ginny, nouvellement arrivée.

- Bonjour Ginny ! Comment est-ce que tu vas aujourd'hui ?

- Bien mieux qu'hier !

- Et pourquoi une telle bonne humeur ? Demanda le brun, sincèrement curieux.

- Le pouvoir tout simplement.

- Le pouvoir ? Je ne te savais pas si ambitieuse Weasley !

- Tu veux une démonstration ?"

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, la jolie appela son petit ami qui la rejoignit rapidement, heureux de pouvoir s'incruster entre elle et le mulâtre. Il fût déçu lorsqu'elle lui demanda simplement de lui apporter un jus de citrouille.

"- Wouah ! Et il t'obéit ? Comme ça ? S'extasia Blaise, sincèrement impressionné du comportement du Survivant.

- C'est quelqu'un de très attentionné, et davantage quand il est jaloux. J'ai juste trouvé comment le mettre à profit, même si je sais que cette situation ne durera pas éternellement. Il faut que nous discutions pour pouvoir régler ce problème ...

- De quoi est-ce que le célèbre Harry Potter peut il être jaloux ? Je suis curieux là !

- De toi en fait. Il est persuadé que nous avons flirté hier toi et moi. Lui répondit de but en blanc Ginny.

- Parce que ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda Blaise avec beaucoup d'humour dans la voix.

- T'es bête !"

Lorsque Harry revint avec une coupe de jus de citrouille, Blaise s'éloigna sous son regard menaçant auquel il répondit par un sourire. Le regard du Gryffondor se posa ensuite sur le blond, attablé pour déjeuner chez les vert et argent, à qui il un signe de tête en guise de salutation. Malefoy l'ignora tout simplement. C'est vexé comme un poux que le brun prit ses affaires et abandonna ses amis dans la Grande salle afin de se retrouver seul ...

C'était peine perdue. En effet, Cho Chang croisa sa route en lui faisant du charme comme à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait. Harry était blasé, et n'écouta que distraitement la Serdaigle, cherchant déjà un moyen de sortir de cette situation. N'arrivant pas placer une phrase quelque part, il fût sauvé par une personne qu'il n'attendait pas ...

"- Bouge de là, Serdaigle ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'en fiche de ce que tu raconte, il est trop poli pour le dire à voix haute c'est tout !"

Les deux "amis" se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant: Drago Malefoy, qui n'avait finalement pas pu résister à l'idée de venir embêter le brun. Gênée et sûrement vexée, la jeune fille s'en alla presque en courant. Harry s'énerva alors contre le blond.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malefoy ?!

- Je dois te parler, et puis je te débarrasse d'une fille croisée avec un sortilège de collage, tu m'est redevable ! Expliqua t-il.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser d'elle je l'aurais fait ! Et puis tu n'étais pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable !

- Je ne suis pas aussi désagréable que ta copine !

- Cho n'est pas ma copine !

- Je parlais de la rousse, pas de celle-là ! Lança Drago avec un sarcasme familier.

- Tu ne t'en prends pas Ginny, c'est clair ?! Ragea Harry.

- Alors qu'elle arrête de flirter avec Blaise ! Sans lui je passe des journées ennuyeuses en compagnie de deux admirateurs qui ne comprennent pas le concept d'intimité, et encore moins celui de tranquillité !

- Drago Malefoy qui en a assez d'être admiré ? C'est une farce ? Demanda Harry, très sceptique tout d'un coup.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, peut-être seras-tu admiré ainsi toi aussi ...

- Arrête de m'appeler "Potter". Tu ne peux pas m'appeler "Harry" comme tout le monde ?

- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde ! S'indigna Malefoy.

- Ça je le sais ..."

Il y eût un instant de silence, chacun réfléchissant à l'ampleur des quatre mots que le brun venait de prononcer. Celui-ci reprit:

"- Donc tu voulais me parler ?

- Je te propose un marché Pot- Harry. Tu m'aide à séparer mon meilleur et seul véritable ami sur lequel je puis compter de ta charmante rouquine. Je récupère mon pote et toi ton grand amour ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis des choses pareilles, je n'ai pas de problème avec-

- Prends-moi pour un débile ... Tu ne l'intéresse plus ta Weaslette, rends-toi à l'évidence !

- Et ta solution c'est un plan typiquement "Serpentard" c'est ça ? Je ne marche pas dans tes combines ! S'énerva à nouveau Harry.

- Et bien vas-y ! Elle va te plaquer ta copine de toute façon, ce n'est qu'une question de temps désormais. Je pensais que t'aurais le courage de le reconnaître et de le faire avant elle, je suis déçu. Peut-être que Pansy avait raison après tout !

- Je n'ai pas peur de tes provocations !

- Prouves-le !"

[...]

Le lendemain on apprenait que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley avaient rompu. Personne ne connaissait la véritable raison, sauf Malefoy. Le brun avait trop honte d'avouer qu'il avait bêtement répondu à une provocation de l'héritier Malefoy, et Ginny pensait que c'était dû au fait qu'elle ne l'aimait plus comme avant. Lorsque des élèves les questionnaient sur le sujet, ils répondirent que cela ne regardait qu'eux. La rousse était triste, mais elle ne partageait plus ces sentiments là, et il lui avait fallu un moment pour s'en rendre compte.

Quant à Drago, il était fier. Il avait poussé son rival à bout et de ce fait lui avait gâché une bonne partie de sa vie. Peut-être même que les deux anciens tourtereaux ne se remettraient jamais ensemble, n'auraient ni mariage, ni maison, ni bébés. Le blond se félicita pour lui avoir détruit son grand amour sur le long terme. Mais qu'avait il gagné ? La satisfaction de le voir malheureux, pas son ami Blaise Zabini qui devenait encore plus proche de la Weaslette. Au final ce n'était rien un Potter célibataire ! Qu'allait-il en faire ?

Dans leur dortoir il Drago avait tout raconté à Blaise et celui-ci l'avait félicité et surtout remercié ! Il fallait qu'il gagne l'intérêt de son meilleur ami, bien plus que la rousse ne l'avait. Peut-être qu'une potion suffirait ? Il ne pouvait pas la préparer lui même, ou plutôt ne voulait pas se salir les mains. Il ne pouvait pas demander au professeur Slughorn qui refuserait et le signalerait à coup sûr ... Il devait absolument trouver son parrain !

"- Drago. Pourquoi cette visite alors que nous sommes en vacances ? Demanda suspicieusement Severus Rogue.

- J'ai besoin d'un service spécial, avoua le blond sans passer par quatre chemins.

- Evidemment ce n'était pas une visite de courtoisie ... Répondit le professeur.

- Il me faut une potion pour que je sois plus intéressant qu'une fille aux yeux de Blaise.

- Un philtre d'amour ? Tu as vraiment besoin de ça ?

- Non, je ne veux pas de ce genre de choses ! Il passe trop de temps avec la fille Weasley et j'aimerais bien que mon meilleur ami se souvienne que j'existe. Pas seulement le soir pour bavarder dans le dortoir ! Expliqua son filleul, agacé de devoir détailler sa situation.

- Monsieur Zabini et Miss Weasley ? C'est inattendu ... Fît l'expert en potion, entrant dans une profonde réflexion.

- On peut revenir à mon problème ? S'impatienta Drago.

- C'est plutôt capricieux comme requête, non ?

- Je te demande un service, tu peux m'aider ou pas ?

- A part un philtre d'amour léger, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait te faire passer comme prioritaire aux yeux de ton ami. Surtout qu'il s'agit de Ginevra Weasley, et si elle ressemble à sa mère, ceux qui osent s'approcher d'elle le font par attachement. Elle utilise fréquemment le sortilège de Chauve-furie sur ceux qui l'abordent avec des intentions de fripon de bas étages. J'ai entendu dire de Flitwick que c'est une sorcière puissante. Il faut savoir si ce caprice vaut le coup, Drago. Je veux que tu y pense à quelqu'un d'autre avant toi-même. Réfléchis-y et reviens me voir demain pour me dire ce qu'il en est."

Fin de la conversation, on ne conteste pas les ordres du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci convoqua Zabini afin de mener une petite enquête personnelle sur des rumeurs à propos des altercations de plus en plus rares entre son filleul et le célèbre Harry Potter.

Si au début l'élève n'avait pas osé dire grand chose, sous Veritaserum Blaise avait parlé. Tout ce qu'il savait était parti dans les oreilles du professeur qui comprit ce que lui-même avait vécu des années avant. Si Drago semblait jaloux de la future mise en couple de son ami, c'était sûrement par peur de finir et de rester seul. De plus, son obsession pour le jeune Potter était révélatrice de sentiments qu'il avait connu lui aussi.

Rogue connaissait la douleur et le désespoir que pouvaient causer ses yeux verts. Même si le survivant ressemblait beaucoup à son père, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir Lily vivre à travers ses yeux lorsqu'il le regardait. Le professeur voulait éviter qu'une autre personne souffre à cause de ces pupilles là. Surtout si, comme il le soupçonnait, il s'agissait de Drago !

Tant pis pour Miss Chang ! Elle allait regretter de lui avoir volé des ingrédients pour fabriquer un philtre d'amour. Surtout si, d'après le témoignage de Blaise sur le comportement du Survivant, il n'avait pas fonctionné !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que cela vous plait toujours autant (voir plus) et merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !<p>

Le trouvant trop court à la base, j'ai fusionné deux chapitres pour en faire un plus long.

Si vous avez des remarques/suggestions ou que vous repérez des incohérences dans une situation n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire savoir hein ! Après tout je ne souhaite que m'améliorer !

Et puis donnez-moi votre avis, même si c'est juste pour ne rien dire de "technique", une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisous les choux !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour bonjour !

Aujourd'hui j'ai écris ma première scène bien dans le angst. Je suis impressionnée de ma propre imagination et de mon originalité ... Je me fais peur ...

J'ai trouvé des idées de couples originaux et quasiment jamais vus pour les personnages en arrière plan, mais comme je ne suis sûre de rien

Mais bref, tout ça n'est pas encore pour ce chapitre ! Probablement pour le 7è ou le 8è je ne sais pas encore ...

_Merci à **lemonpowaa** à qui je dis un grand merci publique, parce qu'elle n'a pas de compte donc j'ai pas pu envoyer de message. Bref merci pour ta review ! C'est toujours un plaisir ! Voilà la suite ;)_

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Blaise Zabini et Harry Potter s'étaient battus. Ils étaient tout les deux à l'infirmerie, chacun ayant bien amoché l'autre. C'était la nouvelle qui était parvenue aux oreilles de Drago Malefoy lorsque qu'il chercha son ami avant de se rendre à son premier cours de l'après-midi. Mais comment avait il fait pour amener Potter à se battre ?<p>

Il se hâta de rejoindre son ami alité et l'observa sous toutes les coutures afin de soulager son inquiétude.

"- Bon sang, il ne t'a pas loupé ! T'avais vraiment besoin d'en venir aux mains ? Tu n'as pas de baguette peut-être ?!

- Il était là et sa tête m'énervait, c'est tout. Répondit benoîtement Blaise.

- Dis plutôt que tu l'as attaqué sans aucun raison ! Intervint Hermione Granger à l'autre bout de l'infirmerie, venue voir son meilleur ami.

- Je viens de la donner la raison !

- Moi qui pensais que tu étais plus honorable que ça ! Fît la jeune fille déçue.

- J'te l'avais bien dit ! Un Serpentard est vicieux avant tout ! Même si il aime lire ! Réagit Ron, pensant pouvoir se faire pardonner auprès de sa petite amie.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu devrais parler à cet instant Ronald ?" Répondit celle-ci, sarcastique.

Pendant que les touretereaux débattaient, le blond revint sur son camarade.

"- Ne te bats plus. Je n'aime pas te retrouver dans un sale état.

- T'as oublié que je suis toujours plus endurcit que toi ? Provoqua ironiquement Blaise.

- Je suis sérieux ! S'énerva Drago.

- Moi aussi. Je suis dans un lit aujourd'hui mais je serai toujours plus costaud que toi ! Si un jour tu tournes mal je pourrais te filer un coup de main ! Ou te protéger aussi.

- Me protéger de quoi Blaise ?

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

Weasley et Granger avaient cessé de se disputer et le trio d'or regardait la scène qui se déroulait à présent entre les deux Serpentards.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu te mêles de mes affaires !

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux platinium, je n'abandonne pas mes amis.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! J'ai pas besoin de toi, je suis un Malefoy ! Je me débrouille seul !

- Si je résume ça donne ça: parce que ton nom c'est Malefoy, cela signifie que tu es invincible ? Tu me l'apprends celle-là !

- Si tu veux jouer à ça Bamboula, tu sais très bien qui de nous deux va perdre !

- Bien sûr, mais toi tu sais qui de nous deux a le plus de choses à en tirer. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis noir que je viens forcément d'Afrique ! Je suis à Londres depuis des générations !"

Vexé, Drago s'en alla. Il croisa son parrain dans le couloir, mais trop énervé pour lui parler il préféra l'ignorer et continuer sa route jusqu'à son dortoir de préfet. Le professeur aux cheveux gras entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie en distribuant aux deux blessés une potion pour guérir plus rapidement. Mais l'esprit vif de Hermione remarqua une anomalie.

"- Professeur ? Pourquoi est-ce que la potion pour Harry n'est pas aussi claire que celle de Blaise ?

- Parce que Blaise est le plus amoché des deux tient ! Réagit vivement Ron.

- Je suis surpris de voir que vous possédez une telle perspicacité grâce à laquelle vous êtes arrivé à cette conclusion Monsieur Weasley. Railla Severus.

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui avez préparé les potions à la place du professeur Slughorn ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Hermione.

- Parce que votre actuel maître des potions s'est absenté pour la journée. D'autres questions inutiles du même acabit Miss Granger ?"

Peu convaincue, la Gryffondor lâcha l'affaire pour le moment. Lorsque Harry eût terminé d'avaler le breuvage infect, dont il était certain que le professeur l'eût fait exprès, toutes ses pensées s'en allèrent vers Drago. le brun était désormais incapable de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, ni même quelque chose d'autre. Cette confrontation entre les deux amis continua de le travailler tout l'après-midi.

Lorsque la nuit arriva, le Survivant se déplaça jusqu'au lit de son ennemi, et sans une hésitation lui adressa la parle.

"C'était touchant comme scène. Est-ce que Drago a des ennuis ?"

Son compagnon d'infirmerie sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix si proche de lui alors qu'à cette heure-ci tout le monde devait dormir. Surtout que le Gryffondor n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis son arrivée dans la pièce. Il nota tout de même l'utilisation du prénom de sa némésis.

"- Comme tout le monde, Potter !

- Quels genres d'ennuis ?

- N'insistes pas, ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Durant un court silence, Blaise pensa que si Harry devait à l'avenir appartenir à Drago, autant qu'il le mette dans la confidence. Au moins ça éviterait qu'il y ait trop de mystères autour de leur relation future. Que cela pouvait être difficile d'être un Cupidon ! Drago lui en voudrait sûrement mais il fallait bien que Potter le sache un jour, étant celui qui était le mieux placé pour l'aider ... Le mulâtre soupira à s'en fendre l'âme avant de répondre:

"Il existe un groupuscule de Mangemorts qui lui en veut d'avoir échappé à Azkaban, et l'accuse de ne pas avoir été un fidèle serviteur du maître. Son père veut se venger parce que Drago a témoigné contre lui lors de son procès, et sa mère ne peut pas le protéger puisqu'elle est avec son mari à Azkaban. Il est tellement perdu qu'il a libéré les elfes de maison du manoir Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas encore rentré chez lui pour les vacances d'après toi ?"

Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de lui répéter le Serpentard. C'est bien une chose qu'il n'aurait pas deviné, ou plutôt qu'il n'y aurait pas pensé. Harry aurait cru que Azkaban aurait calmé les Mangemorts et que toute cette guerre serait oubliée. Apparement non.

"- Est-ce qu'il a reçu des menaces ?

- De son père en premier. Ne fais pas cette tête là, le balafré ! Lucius Malefoy n'a pas l'intention de tuer son unique héritier. Juste lui donner une bonne leçon et se le réapproprier. Ou le dresser si tu préfères."

Harry était retourné. Comment un père pouvait il vouloir autant de mal à son fils, ce n'était pas rien ! Blaise lui expliqua que le blond ne lui obéissait plus comme il l'avait toujours fait, qu'il commençait enfin à s'ouvrir au monde et devenir quelqu'un de bien lorsque le premier hibou était arrivé d'Azkaban. Le patriarche voulait récupérer son fils pourrit. Le brun comprit que ce n'était pas une situation qui plaisait à son interlocuteur. Celui-ci semblait très attaché au blond et souhaitait sincèrement le bonheur de son meilleur ami. Tout comme lui-même le souhaitait pour les siens.

"- Il doit se faire aider ! Est-ce qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça ?!

- Hé, le binôclard ! Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de faire à ton avis ? Un flan moldu ?

- Mais il faut en parler au ministère de la magie ou aux aurors ! N'importe qui ! Ce ne sont pas des menaces à prendre à la légère !

- Et que veux-tu que le ministère fasse ? Les enfermer à Azkaban ? Mince ! Ils y sont déjà !"

Le vert et argent marquait un point. Et même si on les empêchait d'écrire, les anciens partisans de Voldemort sauraient que cela viendrait de Drago. Ils n'étaient pas tous débiles après tout ...

"- Il y a forcément un moyen, reprit Harry.

- Il ne veut pas de l'aide de son meilleur ami, et même si il en aurait grandement besoin, il ne voudra sûrement pas de la tienne. Et puis tu n'as pas une petite amie dont tu devrais t'inquiéter ?

- On est plus ensemble, tu le sais très bien !"

La conversation s'arrêta là. Harry était vexé que Ginny ne soit pas venue le voir, et Blaise était heureux d'avoir touché une corde sensible pour détourner l'attention du brun vers un autre problème que celui de Drago. Il avait remarqué que la jolie rousse n'était pas passée voir son "ami". Bien que ce constat le fit sourire, il néanmoins déçu de ne pas la voir à son propre chevet.

Harry ne cessait de penser à Drago. Il voulait aller lui parler mais ne savait absolument pas comment aborder un tel sujet. Le blond l'enverrait promener en plus d'en vouloir à Zabini. C'est pourquoi il en parla à Hermione.

Celle-ci lui conseilla de laisser faire le temps. Se rapprocher de lui et l'apprivoiser en prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour ce faire. Le brun ne comprit pas pourquoi sa meilleure amie semblait prête à aider quelqu'un comme Malefoy qui lui avait fait beaucoup de torts, mais il l'a remercia de ses conseils avisés.

"- Pourquoi un tel intérêt pour Malefoy, Harry ? Lui demanda Hermione.

- Je ne me l'explique pas Hermione, répondit le plus honnêtement possible Harry."

Elle n'ajouta rien, excepté qu'il ne faille rien dire à Ron de peur qu'il ne s'énerve davantage suite à cette sympathisation Gryffondor/Serpentard.

[...]

Plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait Blaise, Harry le trouva dans les jardins en compagnie de Ginny. Tout les deux semblaient très proches et le jeune homme avait enroulé son bras gauche autour de ses épaules afin de la blottir contre lui. Ne faisant pas le moindre mouvement pour se dégager, la petite sœur de Ron lui offrit un sourire magnifiquement tendre. Un de ces sourire qu'elle n'adressait plus au Gryffondor depuis longtemps. Etait-ce pour ça que ça n'allait plus entre eux ? Elle en aimait un autre et avait peur de décevoir tous les décevoir, surtout Molly ? Ginny avait toujours été gentille est agréable, pas menteuse pour un sous. Elle avait ses raisons et Harry venait de les comprendre. Sa loyauté envers lui leur offrirait un mariage et une famille faussement heureuse. Avec un amour non réciproque dans les fondations de ce foyer utopique.

Par amitié pour elle, par amour aussi et surtout par respect, Harry Potter allait faire l'une des plus belles choses de sa vie. Il allait faire la paix avec Ginny Weasley et la laisser partir avec sa bénédiction. Certes il l'aimait encore mais il y avait un moment déjà qu'il savait que ça ne durerait pas. C'était l'ultime cadeau d'un jeune homme amoureux. Même si ce n'était plus exactement le même amour qu'avant, au moins elle restait importante pour lui et la protégerait comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Le Survivant quitta les jardins, croisant le professeur Rogue au passage. D'ailleurs, celui-ci lui fît un léger en coin comme lui seul était capable de les faire. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à cette face de chauve-souris ?

Dans son bureau, Severus Rogue écoutait attentivement le rapport hebdomadaire de son élève sur la situation.

"Allez vous couchez, monsieur Zabini. Nous aurons une autre conversation lundi soir."

Seul dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, Drago fît un point dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, Blaise sortait quasiment avec la Weasley par sa faute, puisqu'il avait réussi à pousser Potter à rompre avec elle. Maintenant il avait éloigné davantage son meilleur ami. Ensuite, il avait demandé une potion à son parrain pour se rendre plus intéressant que Weaslette pour Blaise. Potion qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner, sentant comme une aura de bêtise profonde émaner de cette idée. De plus, il croisait Potter partout où il allait, et il commençait à en avoir assez. Enfin, Pansy et Théo le collaient tout le temps. Il lui avait fallut un sortilège de Désillusion pour leur échapper cette fois ... Avec eux deux, il était toujours dérangé dans ses réflexions ! Il avait dû se lever en pleine nuit pour pouvoir être un peu tranquille ! Mais malgré tout ses misérables insectes attirés par la lumière, en l'occurrence lui, Drago se sentait bien seul.

Lui qui ne voulait l'attention que d'un seule personne quelques jours plus tôt, n'en voulait plus à présent qu'il l'avait dans son entièreté. Mais pour être honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas ce genre d'attention qu'il attendait de la part du Survivant. Drago Malefoy était malheureux. Ce serait bientôt la fin. Il ne vivrait plus très longtemps, et il le savait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui restait à vivre, mais il le sentait. Bientôt les Mangemorts passeraient à l'action. Il mourrait des mains de son père ou de celles de sa tante Bellatrix. Peut-être d'oncle Rodolphus ou Macnair ... Ad libitum. Mais il ne les laisserait pas lui faire du mal. Drago préférait mille fois se tuer lui-même que de tomber entre leurs mains et de se faire torturer jusqu'à devenir fou de douleur, bon pour aller au service psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste.

Pour profiter au maximum du temps qui lui restait, le blond eût décidé de quitter l'équipe de Quidditch afin de ne plus avoir à quitter le château, et rester en sécurité. N'ayant aucune solution à ce monstrueux problème, étant seul et malheureux, Drago était surtout résigné.

Il avait beau être un sorcier plus puissant que la moyenne, il était incapable de faire le poids face aux plusieurs Mangemorts qui voulaient sa peau. Lorsque ce moment viendrait, Drago Malefoy mourrait. Il était prêt. La mort était bien son principal sujet de réflexion depuis quelques semaines. Ses pensées d'ordinaire joyeuses devenaient si morbides qu'il ne savait pas si les Détraqueurs pouvaient encore lui faire du mal ...

[...]

Il y avait plusieurs semaines qu'il n'était pas sortit du château, trop occupé à suivre Malefoy pour essayer de s'en rapprocher. En fait, il allait partout où le blond allait. C'est Hermione qui lui fît la réflexion que s'il n'avait pas prit l'air c'est que Drago ne l'avait pas fait non plus. En méditant là-dessus, Harry réfléchissait. Peut-être qu'il avait attrapé un rhume ? Pourtant il avait l'air en bonne santé ...

Ils devaient cette fois préparer une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Drago semblait absent, mais se réveilla en réalisant qu'une fumée noire s'échappait de son chaudron, comprenant ce que toutes ses pensées morbides l'avaient poussé à faire de manière totalement inconsciente. Reconnaissant l'odeur qui provenait de son chaudron, Rogue releva un sourcil afin d'exprimer sa profonde perplexité, sans parler de son étonnement. Les autres élèves de la classe s'arrêtèrent à leur tour afin d'observer le professeur lâcher dans le chaudron un pétale de fleur qui disparut au contact du liquide noir. Faisant disparaître d'un coup de baguette le sombre breuvage, il se tourna vers le blond qui semblait en état de choc suite à la potion parfaite qu'il avait en face de lui une seconde plus tôt. Celle qu'il n'avait jamais réussi lors de ces entraînements avec le professeur Slughorn.

"- Une potion de mort liquide. Etait-ce la préparation que j'avais demandé Mr Malefoy ?

- Non, professeur.

- Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à la fin de ce cours."

[...]

Severus se posa beaucoup de questions. Après une longue conversation qui ne mena nulle part, il perdit patience et utilisa son don pour la légilimencie. Drago avait beau être un très bon occlumens, le professeur le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment obliger son esprit à s'ouvrir.

Drago voulait mourir au plus vite pour éviter de souffrir, c'était évident. Voir Blaise Zabini et Ginny Weasley ensemble lui rappelait cruellement sa solitude. En croisant le regard de Potter il avait enfin comprit ce que c'était de faire passer ses amis avant soi-même, d'être seul face à une mort imminente, un adversaire plus fort que soi. Mais le brun ne s'était jamais enfuit et avait affronté l'Avada Kedavra, d'après ce que lui avait raconté sa mère. Il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la Salle Va-et-viens et c'est sa mère qui avait payé sa dette pour lui. Quel ingrat il faisait ! Il pouvait bien passer un peu de temps avec Potter pour le remercier non ? De toute façon il allait bientôt mourir ... Il fallait qu'il lui parle. Qu'il demande au Gryffondor comment il avait pu garder confiance malgré toutes ses épreuves. Drago avait besoin d'un ami qui savait, et seul Harry Potter pouvait savoir.

Le légiliment qui se tenait devant lui reprit:

"- Parles-en à Potter. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse t'aider, mais retiens tout de même une chose Drago: la prochaine fois que tu penses mettre fin toi-même à tes jours je révélerais comment tu t'y est pris pour tricher aux BUSES. Compris ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la légilimencie sur un élève !

- J'ai le droit de protéger ma famille !

- Je suis un Malefoy pas un Rogue !

- Tes parents ne pouvant actuellement pas le faire, je suis ton responsable légal et protecteur en plus d'être ton parrain.

- Je suis majeur !

- Ta mère me tuerait si je te laissais avoir des pensées aussi morbides !

- Tu es en contact avec elle ?

- Tu ne lui écris pas, il faut bien que je lui donne de tes nouvelles ! Je passerai sous silence cet incident en classe si tu me donnes les noms de ceux qui te menacent. Tu vas vivre Drago, et profiter de ta dernière année à Poudlard comme tout les autres petits prétentieux de ton age !"

Drago comprenait l'ampleur du suicide pour lequel il se préparait, et devait y réfléchir à nouveau.

[...]

Plus tard dans la semaine lors du cour de soin aux créatures magiques, Drago s'installa sur un tronc d'arbre aux cotés de Harry Potter avant qu'un de ses amis puissent l'y rejoindre. Si leur conversation fût tendue au départ, elle s'allégea lorsque le blond lui proposa de faire équipe pour le devoir d'histoire de la magie qu'il avaient à faire. Le brun fût tenté de refuser, mais c'était là une occasion en or d'apprivoiser le serpentard. Et puis la curiosité était aussi un argument de taille ! C'est pourquoi il accepta avec un sourire bienveillant. Drago ne comprit pas pourquoi un tel sourire et préféra s'éloigner au cas cela ne représenterait que de la pitié.

"- Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! Appela Ron. Tu sympathise avec Malefoy !

- On va travailler ensemble sur le devoir de Mr Binns.

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas gay, on dirait un début d'histoire d'amour comme dans les livres que lisent les filles ...

- Ne sois pas si méprisant Ron ! Intervint Hermione.

- Ouai ! Ecoute ta copine, la belette !"

Les trois amis se tournèrent vers Pansy Parkinson qui venait de s'incruster dans leur conversation.

"- Dégage, on ne t'as pas parlé à toi ! Fît le roux, n'aimant pas la façon dont elle l'avait appelé.

- Je m'en fiche ! Moi je viens parler à Potter.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Ca ne t'as pas suffit de venir l'embêter la dernière fois ?!

- Calmes-toi Ron, je vais l'écouter et après elle s'en ira c'est tout, tempéra Harry qui commençait à perdre patience lorsque la jeune Serpentard n'était pas loin.

- J'ai l'intention de faire ce devoir avec Drago, c'est pourquoi tu vas lui dire que as changé d'avis et que tu as trouvé un petit lion pour le faire avec toi, expliqua t-elle."

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Cette fille se croyait vraiment tout permis ! Le monde entier ne lui était pas dû et il allait lui montrer ! Après tout, tant qu'il restait calme face à elle il savait qu'il n'était pas en tort. Il fallait juste savoir garder son sang froid, ce qui était difficile avec une plaie comme cette fille !

"- C'est à moi que Drago a proposé de faire équipe, je suppose qu'il se fiche de ce que tu penses et qu'il n'a pas envie de faire se devoir avec toi."

Théodore Nott les rejoint à temps pour tenter de calmer sa rivale:

"- Laisses-le Pans' ! Drago ne sera pas content si tu l'embête tout le tem-

- C'est justement pour Drake que je fais tout ça ! Il ne se rend pas compte que je suis faite pour lui, que je vaux cent fois mieux que ce binoclard ! Je ne fais que leur rendre service à tout les deux, le coupa Pansy.

- Oh ? Super ! Comme ça lorsque notre Préfet sera en colère contre toi je serai l'ami présent pour le réconforter et dont il pourra pleurer sur son épaule. J'y mettrai toute mon affection ...

- Tu ne vas pas faire une chose pareille ?! Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt ! On a un marché toi et moi: on ne poignarde pas son rival dans le dos !

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils lui trouvent tous à celui-là ? Râla Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago attirait autant de monde.

- Moi je me demande bien ce que Hermione te trouve ! L'embêta Seamus qui avait entendu la plainte du rouquin.

- Quand vous aurez fini d'tailler un'bavette, les interrompit le professeur Gobe-Planche, vous vous mettrez peut-être à faire ce que je vous ai demandé ? Ce soir c'est retenue pour messieurs Potter, Weasley, Finnigan et Nott ainsi que mesdemoiselles Granger et Parkinson !"

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Je crois que j'ai bien bossé pour aujourd'hui !<p>

Merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre !

Bisous les choux et à vos reviews !


	4. Chapter 4

Salut ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue !

J'avoue que je trouve ce chapitre un peu lourd et pas très intéressant, mais il me faut bien un transition pour ce qui va suivre. Pour faire simple, les personnages vont enfin commencer à agir ! Bref je vous laisse découvrir tout ça !

Merci à Shaolan pour ta review anonyme ! Elle me fait très plaisir, et tout ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que si tu veux voir le déroulement de cette fic, il faut continuer de la lire ! (Sans blague ! Hum !)

Merci pour les quatre reviews que vous m'avez laissé auxquelles j'espère que j'ai répondu ! J'essaye de répondre à toutes, dans la mesure du possible hein !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le professeur Gobe-Planche avait vraiment de l'humour. Leur retenue devait avoir lieu dans le silence complet à copier des lignes sous le surveillance de Crocdur et de Miss Teigne, installée sur son dos. Lorsque l'un des six élèves présents ouvrait la bouche pour faire autre chose que respirer, la chatte teigneuse se mettait à miauler comme si elle était à l'agonie, et Rusard débarquait. Ils en avaient pour trois longues heures comme ça ...<p>

Pansy fusillait Harry du regard. Théodore, Hermione et lui faisaient leur punition alors que Ron et Seamus s'envoyaient des boulettes de parchemins pour passer le temps.

Les choses ne devinrent intéressantes que lorsque la vieille chatte céda à son instant de prédateur et bondit pour essayer d'attraper les projectiles des deux élèves de Gryffondor. Ainsi distraite et Crocdur trop trouillard pour faire quoi que ce soit, Pansy lança l'assaut.

"- J'espère que tu es content de toi Potter ! Grâce à toi on en a pour des lustres dans cette salle à terminer ces foutues lignes !

- Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de me provoquer à chaque fois que tu me voyais ça réglerait le problème ! ne put s'empêcher de répliquer Harry.

- Harry, surtout par pitié ne rentres pas dans son jeu ... Souffla sa meilleure amie.

- Laisses-le s'exprimer sale Sang-de-bourbe !"

Sans que personne ne puisse le prévoir, la porte claqua violemment et tout les élèves en détention se retournèrent sur le nouvel arrivant: Drago Malefoy.

"- Salut Drake ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ? demanda innocemment l'agaçante Serpentard.

- Je suis passé chercher Harry, on a un devoir à faire ensemble.

- C'est ridicule Drake ! Tu sais très bien que tu peux venir me voir si tu as un problème pour-

- Je me passe volontairement de ton aide Pansy, et à l'avenir je me passerai aussi de ta présence."

Le blond se tourna vers sa némésis et reprit:

"- Je te plains sincèrement Potter, trois heure à la supporter ... Elle ne t'as pas encore trouvé de petit surnom ridicule ? Fais gaffe parce qu'après elle ne t'appellera plus jamais par ton nom ! J'ai le droit à "Drake" à longueur de journée !

- Drago, arrête maintenant. Je pense qu'elle a comprit, intervint Théodore, ayant pitié de sa rivale.

- Ah parce que tu crois qu'elle est capable de comprendre quelque chose ? Demanda sarcastiquement le blond.

- T'es qu'une ordure, Dra-go ! Tu ne vois pas tout ce que je fais pour toi ?! Pour nous !" Se défendit Pansy.

Théo ferma les yeux. Parkinson venait d'achever de mettre l'héritier Malefoy en colère, et elle allait le regretter encore longtemps ... Les quatre Gryffondors présents virent son visage passer de l'agacement profond à une colère noire qui les fit tous frissonner.

"Pour "nous" ? T'es la personne la plus égoïste qui existe sur cette planète ! Tu ne vois que tes intérêts, tu rabaisse tout le monde en permanence en te disant que tu vaux mieux que le reste des sorciers réunis. Mais je vais te dire ce que tu es vraiment Pansy Parkinson: une petite fille capricieuse qui pleure et des coups de pieds pour obtenir ce qu'on lui refuse. Une fille sans cœur qui n'a de sentiment pour rien ni personne. Ah si, mon nom ! Je m'avais oublié celui-là ! Une petite peste qui est prête à coucher avec le premier type qu'elle voit juste pour attirer l'attention. On appelle ça un garce ! Et ensuite tu te permet de rappeler à Granger ses origines moldues ? Mais c'est tellement rien comparé au ridicule de ton existence !"

La jeune fille quitta la pièce en courant. Personne ne manqua les larmes qui avaient pris place sur ses joues. Pendant ce temps, le blond reprit son souffle. Vider son sac lui fît un bien fou, même si cela l'avait complètement épuisé.

"Merci d'avoir prit ma défense Malefoy, mais ce n'est pas Pansy qui n'a pas de cœur dans cette salle."

Après cette simple phrase, Hermione quitta la pièce à son tour suivie de Ron pendant que Théodore reprit:

"- Je lui ai dit d'arrêter tu sais ... Je pensais qu'elle t'aimait assez pour comprendre ...

- Je me fiche que les gens m'aiment. Je veux qu'on respecte mon intimité, c'est pas interdit non ?

- Je sais."

Il y eût un silence durant lequel Seamus se sentit mal à l'aise et cessa de jouer avec le chat pour ranger ses affaires et partir lui aussi.

"- Je dois te parler Pot- Harry. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher ... Lâcha Drago, las.

- Oui je ... Je fais vite !"

Une fois dehors de la salle, Nott était toujours présent avec les deux rivaux.

"- Ce que j'ai a dire à Potter ne te regarde pas, tu peux retourner au dortoir. Annonça Malefoy.

- Tu n'as rien à me cacher Drago ...

- Et je ne te cache pas que cette conversation ne te regarde pas, pourtant tu es encore là.

- Mais je-

- Théo, s'il te plait. Fais moi plaisir et mêles-toi de tes affaires." Trancha froidement Drago.

Le garçon consentit enfin à s'en aller, non sans avoir accordé un regard noir au Survivant, lui faisant comprendre qu'un jour il aurait sa peau. Ce regard fît frissonner Harry, lui promettant à un niveau supérieur toute la noirceur dont il était capable. C'était quelque chose de si puissant et cruel ... Le brun se surprit à prier silencieusement pour ne jamais se retrouver seul en sa présence.

Dès que Théodore Nott fût assez loin, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment déjà.

"- Pourquoi tu as été aussi désagréable avec Parkinson ?

- Je me fiche de son existence."

Harry préféra parler d'autre chose.

"- De quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler, demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- De ton expérience de la mort. Tu as été confronté chaque année à la menace de mourir sous peu. Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais enfuis ? Tu aurais pu t'en aller très loin !

- Parce que si j'étais parti alors j'aurais prouvé qu'il n'y avait pas d'espoir. J'aurais abandonné l'avenir aux mains d'un mage noir. Expliqua calmement Harry, qui commençait à comprendre où le blond voulait en venir d'après ce que lui avait raconté Zabini.

- Alors c'est ça le secret ? Se résigner ? Se dire qu'on a pas le choix de toute façon et foncer ?

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parle de mort imminente ?"

Drago se mit en route vers les cachots pour rejoindre son dortoir de préfet avant que Potter ne lui pose d'autres questions, mais celui-ci ne le lâcha pas malgré la vitesse à laquelle il avançait. Harry voulait lui faire avouer. Il voulait qu'il lui parle parce que sinon jamais il ne pourrait l'aider. Il fallait que le blond se confie à lui, et aussi étrange que cela pourrait paraître, il était prêt à aller loin pour y parvenir.

"- Est-ce que tu as une maladie grave ? Tenta Harry.

- Si seulement ! Ne sois pas ridicule Potter, je suis jeune et en pleine santé !

- Tu es menacé ? Fît semblant d'essayer le brun.

- Arrête Potter !

- Alors c'est ça hein ? Qui ?

- Laisses-moi Potter ! J'ai pas besoin de toi !" S'énerva Malefoy.

Harry s'énerva lui aussi et le poussa d'un mouvement brusque contre le mur avant de reprendre:

"- Dis moi qui !

- MON PÈRE !"

Le silence qui suivit ces éclats de voix permit aux deux protagonistes de reprendre leur souffle avant que le blond ne poursuive sur un ton plus calme. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il vivait ces derniers mois, et que seuls Blaise et Severus étaient au courant. Il ne semblait pas remarquer que sa voix tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il parlait. Harry pouvait sentir la peur qui se dégageait de lui et son cœur se serra. Maintenant qu'il s'était confié, il allait pouvoir le soutenir et l'aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait en devenant son ami. Il venait de faire un grand pas !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de raconter tout ça ? Blaise était présent le jour où il avait reçu sa première lettre lui promettant mille et une tortures. Severus représentait sa seule famille à l'heure actuelle. "_Pas question de compter sur Sirius Black, cousin ou pas !_" Pensa Drago. Il fallait bien que son parrain sache, si il lui arrivait quelque chose ... De toute façon il avait aussi été menacé depuis qu'il avait été sauvé de la mort par une équipe de Médicomages. Mais Potter ? Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir ! Pourquoi avait il écouté son parrain ? Parce qu'il s'était senti en confiance avec le brun. Même si il avait fallut qu'il lui arrache presque la vérité de la bouche, Drago avait eut besoin de craquer. Mais devait se reprendre car ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer auprès du héro international, un Malefoy ne faisait pas ce genre de choses. S'il était toujours un Malefoy.

Il regrettait son enfance aisée où on lui offrait tout ce qu'il voulait. Les bonbons que sa mère lui envoyait régulièrement, son merveilleux Nimbus 2001, ses anniversaires spectaculaires ... Tout avait basculé lorsque le Seigneur des ténèbres était revenu. Son père s'était appliqué à lui inculquer bien plus que des valeurs de familles de sang pur. La magie noire en faisait partie. A partir de ce moment, Drago n'eut plus jamais le droit à l'échec, puisqu'il lui était impardonnable. Et il avait échoué sur tout, sauf l'invasion de Poudlard par les Mangemorts.

Il y avait deux jours qu'il n'avait plus vu Pansy, et Malefoy ne s'en plaignait pas. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la remettre à sa place, elle n'avait qu'à pas s'en prendre à Potter. Et puis ne pouvait-elle pas arrêter avec les "Sang-de-bourbe" à tout va ? Si cette guerre avait bien prouvé une chose importante à la population sorcière, c'est qu'il était ridicule de considérer qu'un sorcier n'en était pas un en fonction de ses origines. Pourquoi cette peste ressentait le besoin d'en rajouter ? Vraiment cette fille l'horripilait.

En plus Blaise et Weasley fille ne se cachaient plus désormais. Et Potter dans tout ça ? Il avait l'air content de la situation contrairement à son ami rouquin. Les deux ex-amoureux avaient l'air de s'être expliqués et pardonnés. Même si Drago y perdait son meilleur ami, au moins il pouvait passer plus de temps avec le Survivant sans qu'une petite-amie jalouse ne décide taper l'incruste ! En revanche, les autres filles ... Ce n'était pas un secret que Drago tapait dans tout ce qui bouge, ou plutôt dans tout ceux et celles qui lui apportent quelque chose. Evidemment que les fans voudraient protéger leur Elu !

[...]

Durant sa ronde de préfet il découvrit une ombre se déplaçant vers la tour Gryffondor. Probablement un lion qui revenait des cuisines ... Le blond allait s'amuser un peu ! Mais quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit que sa proie n'était autre que Miss Chang ! Le blond allait lui retirer des points quand il s'aperçut qu'elle tenait entre ses mains une fiole de couleur rose qui brillait d'une faible lueur. Philtre d'amour ? C'était encore plus intéressant que prévu !

"- Chang ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains ? L'interpella Drago, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas important ! Répondit-elle apeurée.

- Est-ce que c'est un philtre d'amour ? Sais-tu qu'il est interdit d'en fabriquer ni même d'en posséder ? Non, réponds plutôt à cette question: Pourquoi allais-tu vers la cage aux fauves ? Ce n'est pas par là que ce trouve ton dortoir. Faut-il que je te fasse fournir un plan de l'école ? Demanda le blond de sa voix froide.

- Je ... Non ! C'est ... hum ... En fait, c'est pas pour moi mais ...

- Quelle éloquence ! Je suis impressionné.Qui veux-tu séduire ? Londubat ? La belette ? Vous les Serdaigles vous êtes connus pour votre "sagesse", dit-il en appuyant sur ce dernier mot. Tu ne vises pas Granger par hasard ? A moins que tu ne sois aussi insipide que toutes les autres et que tu veux attirer cet idiot de Potter ? Se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

- Il s'appelle Harry ! Et ce n'est pas un idiot !"

Mais l'éclat de voix de la jeune fille venait de la démasquer. Étrangement, cela énerva beaucoup le préfet. Cette gamine insignifiante voulait Potter ? Avait-elle reçut un sortilège d'aveuglement ?

"Potter ... Je ne te retire pas de points si tu me donne la fiole que tu as dans les mains. Et aussi je vais conseiller à la directrice de Gryffondor de changer le mot passe de leur dortoir. Je suppose que si tu dois le connaitre pour te diriger là-bas sans même être accompagnée de l'un d'entre eux."

[...]

Allant retrouver Blaise à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner, Drago tomba sur une conversation des membres du trio d'or ... et de Blaise Zabini. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec le trio Palatin* ? Fricoter avec une Gryffondor ne lui suffisait plus ? C'était nouveau cette réconciliation entre leur deux maison ?

"- Tu dois faire très attention Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ! Dit Hermione Granger.

- Laisses-le tranquille 'Mione ! Il a bien le droit d'avoir toutes les filles à ses pieds non ?" Le défendit Ron Weasley.

Drago pensa que lui préférait largement ce débarrasser des deux Strangulots humains accrochés à lui en permanence était mieux que d'en avoir une centaine. Même si il avait réussi à en larguer un, ou plutôt une en route.

"- Weasley, il y a des choses à ne pas dire et à ne pas faire devant sa copine ... Dit Blaise blasé de l'ignorance et du menfoutisme _(pour ma culture perso: ça s'écrit bien comme ça ?) _complet du rouquin.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu bécotes ma sœur que tu peux me donner des leçons !

- Au moins les filles m'aiment bien, moi. N'est-ce pas Granger ? Répliqua son ami.

- Pas quand tu attaques quelqu'un sans aucune raison apparente ! Répondit la jeune fille, sa voix claquant tel un coup de fouet dans l'air.

- Tu me blesses Hermione ! Dit Blaise d'un ton théâtral, la main sur le cœur, feignant une attaque cardiaque.

- Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Harry, d'abord Romilda Vane et maintenant Cho Chang ... Si Ginny ne passait pas autant de temps avec Blaise je serais sûrement en train de la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle t'empoisonne elle aussi à coup de philtre d'amour ! Reprit la Gryffondor.

- Tu crois que je devrais me méfier ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Oui ! C'est une Weasley après tout ! Dit fièrement Ron.

- Arrêtez tout les deux ! D'après Nigel c'est Drago qui a prit Cho sur le fait hier soir. Comment a-t-elle pu avoir notre mot de passe ?" Demanda Harry.

Drago pensa qu'il s'agissait du bon moment pour signaler sa présence, ayant suffisamment entendu de bavardages concernant l'incident de la veille.

"- Blaise ! Tu passes tout ton temps à la foire aux livres en ce moment ou alors avec la dernière des Weasley. Il y a longtemps qu'on a plus fait de trucs ensemble toi et moi ! Se plaignit-il, interrompant la conversation des trois Gryffondors et du Serpentard.

- Pour passer du temps avec elle, ça il en passe ! Railla Ron.

- Quoi de plus naturel ? Zabini est un très beau garçon et bizarrement ta sœur n'est pas vilaine comme ses cinq frères. Je dirais même qu'elle est plutôt jolie ! Qui se ressemble s'assemble non ? Je ne vois pas où est le problème." Exposa Malefoy.

En disant cette phrase, Drago n'avait cessé de regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Le message, même si il était fait pour embêter le roux, était pour Blaise en priorité. Et le mulâtre avait très bien compris le message, c'est pourquoi son cœur se réchauffa dans sa poitrine. En admettant ainsi la beauté de Ginny, le blond lui donnait une certaine importance quelque part et accordait par une simple phrase sa bénédiction à son meilleur ami. En disant cela il avait accepté la rousse dans son cercle de relations et de ce fait, Blaise Zabini n'avait plus à justifier à personne son jeune amour pour Ginny Weasley puisque Drago Malefoy en personne la considérait comme un personne fréquentable et la respectait. Jamais l'héritier Malefoy ne vit plus sincère reconnaissance dans les yeux de son meilleur ami, et il sût que son message était comprit. Pas de mots entre eux, ils n'en avaient plus besoins pour ce genre de choses.

[...]

Dans son bureau Severus Rogue faisait une mise au point des récents événements. Même si il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte, Drago s'attachait doucement au rejeton de James Potter. Mais il savait très bien comment finissaient ces choses là ... Tout les deux ne se battaient plus dans les couloirs lorsqu'ils se croisaient et avaient même travaillé ensemble sur un devoir d'Histoire de la magie à propos des révoltes gobelines. D'après le professeur fantôme, Mr Binns, il y avait longtemps qu'un devoir n'avait pas été aussi excellant, à tel point qu'ils avaient eût une meilleure note que cette miss-je-sais-tout de Hermione Granger ! Voilà qui relevait vraiment de l'exploit !

En revanche une guerre ouverte était à présent déclarée entre Potter et Parkinson, qu'il regrettait sincèrement d'avoir dans sa maison, et Zabini et le dernier fils Weasley. Celle-ci ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça puisque le mulâtre sortait avec la petite sœur de celui-ci. Miss Chang avait été pincée avec un philtre d'amour, très réussit selon les dires de son filleul. D'ailleurs, qu'était devenue cette potion ? Le professeur lui poserait la question plus tard. Au moins la catastrophe avait été évitée, mais la menace que représentait la Serdaigle restait un problème. Maintenant que toute l'école était au courant de sa tentative de séduction par la force elle n'oserait jamais se procurer un nouveau breuvage de cette catégorie. Il faudrait ensuite qu'il réussisse à tenir la Serpentard à l'écart, ce qui n'était pas urgent puisque le blond l'avait enfin envoyer manger des fraises avec des chimpanzés couronnés de pélicans.

Et enfin, celui-ci était à garder sous protection à cause de son père. Severus mit en quête de contacter Narcissa au plus vite afin d'obtenir un maximum d'informations pour aider son filleul.

* * *

><p>* Petite référence à <span><strong>Thor<strong>: le trio Palatin composé de Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun. Voilà ! Désolée mais j'aime beaucoup les **Marvel** aussi :D

J'espère que cela vous a plus ! Et je vais essayer de poster la suite la semaine prochaine. Ce n'est pas une promesse, mais bien un essai car je passe un concours très bientôt et les révisions ça prend du temps ...

A part ça, je suis agréablement surprise que le début de ma nouvelle fiction **Le devoir d'un prince** (que je vous invite à lire si ce n'est pas encore fait) soit un succès pour l'instant. Je n'ai reçu que des critiques positives et j'en suis flattée ! Mais ma priorité reste **Parce que c'est lui**. Je n'aime pas trop être sur plusieurs terrains à la fois, mais j'ai déjà écrit le second chapitre et commencé le troisième !

Maintenant j'ai une question pour vous: Quelle est l'histoire de Peeves ? Pourquoi est-il le seul fantôme à posséder la capacité de toucher les choses lorsque cela lui convient ? J'ai voulu rechercher l'explication dans un des livres mais je ne sais plus lequel. Sachant que je n'ai pas encore lu les tomes 6 et 7, je viens tout juste de finir le 5. Ça m'énerve un peu de ne pas savoir ... Merci si vous avez la réponse !

Bref !

Un grand merci pour m'avoir lue !

Bisous les choux et à vos reviews ! (ça fait toujours plaisir)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour !

J'espère que vous ne l'avez pas trop attendu ce cinquième chapitre ...

Merci pour les précisions sur Peeves, une fois que j'ai écris poltergeist dans la barre de recherche ça à été plus facile !

Par chance, j'ai débloqué juste hier la fiche personnage de Peeves sur Pottermore. Je vais copier ce qui est dit sur lui dans le prochain article. Il sera donc bien plus complet !

J'espère que ça vous éclairera ...

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>La prison d'Azkaban n'était plus un endroit sécurisé désormais, c'était officiel. En moins d'une décénnie il y avait eu trois évasions. Cette fois il s'agissait toujours de Mangemorts: Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et Nott Senior. Les autres avaient étés laissés sur place. Il était évident que les quatre évadés avaient eut un allié de l'extérieur. Mais qui pouvait bien vouloir libérer des Mangemorts ?<p>

Les Aurors étaient passés à Poudlard pour interroger en présence du directeur et de leur directeur de maison Drago Malfoy et Théodore Nott. Si le dernier avait l'air surprit, le premier était terrorisé à l'idée que ses parents à soient à nouveau en liberté. Albus Dumbledore l'avait comprit. Il ne pouvait que deviner ce qui mettait son élève dans cet état de panique, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne possédait pas toutes les informations nécessaires pour connaître le problème. Enfin c'était ce qui devait en être. En réalité Severus l'avait réveillé en urgence un soir afin de lui rapporter ce qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de son filleul. Le garçon était terrifié à cause de la menace qui pesait sur lui, même si il était content pour sa mère.

Pour protéger les élèves ayant activement participé à la guerre qui avait eut lieue l'année précédente, le ministère avait imposé la présence de Détraqueurs au sein de l'école. Dumbledore avait tenté de s'y opposer, mais lui même reconnaissait qu'il y avait bien trop de vies en jeu pour ne profiter d'un protection supplémentaire. Il s'agissait là de la quasi totalité des étudiants. Harry Potter, les nés-moldu, les "traîtres à leur sang" ... Presque tout le château.

Mais ce que redoutait Albus Perceval Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore arriva une dizaine de jours après l'arrivée de ces créatures funestes. L'élève Drago Malefoy avait tenté de quitter Poudlard en douce. Ce fût l'une des pires bêtises de sa vie. La marque noire toujours présente sur son avant-bras, les Détraqueurs l'avaient prit pour cible, à côté de la forêt interdite. C'était une chance que Luna Lovegood passait dans le coin. D'après ce qu'on disait, elle avait trouvé un moyen de piéger les Joncheruines de un tronc d'arbre. D'un coup de baguette elle avait fait fuir les cinq Détraqueurs qui s'en prenaient au Serpentard qui avait cédé à l'inconscience face à cette overdose de souvenirs sombres. Le Serdaigle avait envoyé son lièvre argenté chercher de l'aide auprès de madame Pomfresh.

Entouré de ses "amis", Drago Malefoy était en train de se faire gaver de chocolat. Madame Pomfresh s'arrêtait toutes les cinq minutes pour vérifier son état. C'est qu'il ne fallait jamais rire avec une attaque de Détraqueurs ! Déjà qu'il avait honte d'avoir eut besoin d'être secouru, mais davantage en sachant que c'était cette Loufoqua qui lui avait sauvé les fesses ... Et pour ajouter une louche à son bol de malheur, Goyle se croyait discret en essayant de lui voler du chocolat en douce, Théo était encore plus collant que l'infirmière de l'école et Pansy était passée lui déposer un énorme ours en peluche qui tenait un gros cœur entre ses pattes. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix ?

Enfin Blaise pointa le bout de son nez ! Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas venir le sauver de sang-sues plus tôt celui-là ? En arrivant son ami chassa les Strangulos humains et se tourna vers lui.

"Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit Blondie, je te préviens: je ne veux plus que tu sortes seul ! Merde Drago ! Ces trucs s'en sont prit directement à toi ! La prochaine fois que tu te promène dehors je te jures que je t'enchaîne à moi ! Et maintenant que j'ai fini de t'engueuler, je ne reste pas. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre qui a aussi des trucs à te dire, et je tiens à ce que tu l'écoutes ! Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est bien lui."

A la fin de sa tirade, Blaise quitta l'infirmerie. La blond fût au moins soulagé que quelqu'un dans le château face autre chose que le cajoler comme un chaton blessé en mal d'affection ! Pas qu'il n'aimait pas, mais là ça faisait un peu trop ... Mais ce soulagement s'évapora lorsqu'il vit qui était son visiteur.

"- T'es venu te moquer de moi, Potter ? Après t'avoir charrié un moment sur ton angoisse du Détraqueur tu viens prendre ta revanche je suppose. Je comprends ...

- Sûrement pas. Je viens voir comment tu te sens, lui répondit le brun.

- Oh mais je suis en pleine forme Potter, cracha-t-il avec ironie. Tout le monde vient m'étouffer d'attentions ridicules après qu'un foutu maccabé volant m'ait confondu avec un Magemort ... Tout va très bien, c'est évident !

- Tu sais pourquoi ils sont là. Si ils t'ont attaqué c'est à cause de la marque sur ton bras, répondit calmement Harry, décidant d'ignorer le ton sarcastique de son interlocuteur.

- Ils ont pour ordre de retrouver les Mangemorts qui se sont échappés. Il y a beaucoup de cibles pour eux à Poudlard, et comme les traditions ne meurent que très lentement ... Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'ils s'en prennent aux élèves. Dit platement Drago.

- Ils en parlent très peu dans _L__a Gazette_, d'habitude Rita Skeeter en fait tout un scandale. Remarqua Harry.

- Ils ont sûrement reçu des restrictions par rapport à ce qu'ils ont le droit de dire ou non, le ministre de la magie ne veut pas inquiéter les foules. Kingsley Shaklebolt est venu nous interroger Théo et moi il y a quelques jours. Tu veux en parler encore longtemps ou tu comptes t'en aller un jour ? Pas que ta compagnie me déplaise Potty, mais ... En fait si, c'est justement ça !"

Harry comprit l'ampleur de la menace qui pesait sur son ennemi à présent. Les menaces qu'il avait reçues devenaient bien plus sérieuses maintenant que quatre des plus fidèles et plus dangereux Mangemorts étaient en cavale. Fidèles ? Harry avait quelques doutes par rapport à Narcissa Malefoy. Fidèle elle l'était, mais envers sa famille et non les lois. Son mari aussi l'était, mais envers ses convictions et la pureté de son sang.

"- Et le pire, reprit Drago, c'est que c'est cette tarée de Loufoqua qui m'a sauvé la peau ! Et avec quel sortilège a-t-elle pu les arrêter ?!

- C'est moi qui le lui ai appris, l'informa le Survivant.

- Sérieusement Potter ? C'est ça que tu leur apprenais à tes membres de "l'Armée de Dumbledore" en cinquième année ? C'était quoi ce sort ?

- Le sortilège du patronus. Il est très compliqué à maîtriser mais une fois que tu y arrives tu es protégé des Détraqueurs."

Drago fît un petite liste des élèves qui avaient prit des cours avec Harry Potter et qui devaient sûrement être capables de réaliser un tel enchantement. Potter et Lovegood, c'était évident. Et donc par extension il y avait forcément Weaslaid, Granger et Londubat. Probablement Ginny, Finnigan et Thomas, et sûrement les sœurs Patil. Probablement Susan Bones et Cho Chang puisqu'elles étaient en cinquième année avec aux à ce moment là. Il devait y avoir encore beaucoup d'élèves auxquels il ne pensait pas comme Colin Crivey, Zacharia Smith et le trio Corner, Goldstein, Boot.

"- Je peux te l'enseigner si tu le souhaites."

Harry Potter lui proposait son aide ? Où se cachait l'arnaque dans tout ça ?

Passer du temps dans un endroit isolé, seul avec lui ? Pourquoi pas ... Après tout, ils avaient tout les deux passé un bon moment à travailler sur leur devoir d'Histoire de la magie. Même si ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés au départ, au final ils avaient réussi à s'entendre et avaient obtenu un Optimal. Si seulement ils n'avaient pas étés ennemis dès le départ, ils auraient pu faire une sacrée équipe tout les deux.

"- Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça Potter ?

- Parce que je possède ton ancienne baguette, vois ça comme un remboursement pour te l'avoir prise ..."

Harry ce senti soudain mal à l'aise, mais il ne recula pas. L'héritier Malefoy s'ouvrait enfin à lui et il ne devait pas manquer cette chance de devenir enfin son ami.

"- Donc tu paies une dette, c'est ça ?

- Seulement si tu m'appelles Harry."

Mais le blond n'arrivait pas à l'appeler ainsi. Il avait déjà essayé, mais ça ne venait pas naturellement dans sa bouche. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'ils étaient amis. Et c'est avec beaucoup de mauvaise foi qu'il lui répondit.

"J'accepte d'essayer de te nommer par ton prénom, Potter."

Harry retint un rire pour ne pas le vexer et lui donna rendez-vous dans la salle-sur-demande le lendemain si il se sentait mieux. Bien sur, ce n'était que de la provocation qui avait pour but de l'inciter à l'y rejoindre.

C'est à 17 heures qu'ils se retrouvèrent pour la première leçon. Si Drago était impatient, Harry était un peu nerveux.

"Spero Patronum !" Une jolie lueur argentée s'échappa de la baguette du Survivant, prenant doucement la forme d'un cerf. Le blond était impressionné mais n'en montra aucun signe. Il était inutile de faire croire à Potter qu'il était facilement impressionnable. Et ce, même si le cervidé était majestueux, laissant deviner une force bienveillante émanant de lui.

"- Un cerf ? Comment un gibier peut-il se battre contre un Détraqueur ?

- Ce n'est qu'une forme corporelle. En fait, chaque sorcier a en théorie un patronus différent. Dans certains cas assez spéciaux il peut changer de forme. Celui de Ron est un chien, Hermione une loutre, Luna c'est un lièvre ...

- Quoi ?! C'est un rongeur qui m'a secouru ?!

- C'est mignon un rongeur ... Ce fût tout ce que le brun trouva à répondre ...

- "C'est mignon un rongeur" imita grossièrement le blond, scandalisé.

- On va débattre là-dessus encore longtemps ou je peux continuer ?"

Lorsqu'il fût assuré de son silence, Harry reprit la théorie.

"Le sortilège du patronus ressemble à une fumée blanche, un peu argentée. A ce niveau là tu retiens un ou deux Détraqueurs, pas plus. Avec de l'entraînement il devient plus puissant et prend la forme d'un animal ou d'une créature magique ... qu'on ne choisi pas, ajouta-t-il avant que son nouvel élève ne pose la question. Il tire sa force d'un souvenir heureux à l'inverse des Détraqueurs qui s'en nourrissent. Plus le souvenir est heureux et fort, plus tu pourras chasser de Détraqueurs. La formule est "Spero Patronum". Maintenant essayes."

Drago assimila toutes les informations que le brun venait de lui transmettre, puis brandit sa baguette devant lui. Il pensa à quelque chose qui lui avait fait plaisir un jour et prononça la formule ... et rien ne se produisit.

"Pense à un souvenir heureux Drago. Laisses-toi envahir par lui, ne pense qu'à ça ... Tu dois ressentir le même sentiment heureux que cette fois-là."

Harry continua ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, mais le meilleur résultat qu'il obtint fût une petit lumière blanchâtre trop vite évanouie.

Et c'est ainsi que tout les soirs ils s'entraînèrent. au bout de trois semaines, lors d'une petite pause qu'ils s'étaient octroyés ils avaient décidé de discuter un peu.

"- Qui est-ce qui t'as apprit ce sort ? Demanda Drago.

- Le professeur Lupin en troisième année. Selon lui j'étais bien trop jeune pour l'apprendre mais il a quand même accepté de m'aider. Au bout de quelques séances j'ai été capable de repousser un épouvantard qui avait prit la forme d'un Détraqueur, puis plus tard je suis allé sauver mon parrain de leur baiser mortel. Cette fois-là j'en ai affronté une centaine."

Malefoy se demanda si ce n'était pas de la gonflette. Une centaine à lui tout seul ? Tout ça grâce à une formule bidon et un souvenir heureux ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas alors ? Il en avait passé des souvenirs pourtant ! Son premier vol sur un balai à l'âge de neuf ans, son entrée à Poudlard, son plus bel anniversaire ... La première qu'il embrassait une fille, la première qu'il le fît avec un garçon, la promotion de son père, les coups bas destinés à Potter ... D'ailleurs celui-ci était le meilleur résultat qu'ils avaient obtenu. La fumée blanche s'était échappée de sa baguette et Drago avait vraiment cru que cela avait fonctionné. Mais après quelques secondes dans les airs elle s'était évaporée.

"- A quoi tu penses quand tu fais apparaître ton cerf ? Demanda-t-il, osant enfin poser la question qui le rongeait de curiosité.

- A mes parents. Lors de ma première année j'ai trouvé un miroir qui nous révèle ce que l'on désire le plus au fond de notre cœur. Pour la première fois j'y ai rencontré mes parents. Parfois je pense aux moments que je passe avec mes amis, toutes ses petites choses qui font que je les aime. J'utilise les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux pour aller mieux et repousser la morosité que laissent les Détraqueurs sur leurs passages."

Le blond apprécia la réponse sincère de son rival. Une nouvelle fois il brandit sa baguette, ferma les yeux et pensa très fort. Ce n'était pas à un souvenir précis qu'il songeait mais plutôt à une personne en particulier. Il l'imagina dans sa tête à la perfection. Revoyant ses longues robes toujours très élégantes, les bonbons qu'elle lui envoyait lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il venait d'entrer à Poudlard, ses cheveux blonds, le regard fier et rempli d'amour qu'elle posait sur lui, les caresses sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait encore la possibilité de le faire. Drago était envahit par son amour pour elle. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot ni la moindre formule, il ouvrit doucement ses yeux gris.

Devant lui, Harry stupéfait regardait Drago Malefoy pleurer.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Désolée si je vous ai fait attendre, mais la raison était la flemme.<p>

Suite au nombre de fois où j'ai du recommencer la publication du dernier chapitre de **Le Devoir d'un Prince** (que je vous invite toujours à aller lire si cela vous intéresse et que vous ne l'avez pas déjà lu), il m'a fallut un petit moment pour me décider à m'y remettre sérieusement. Je faisais une ou deux phrase tout les deux jours, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de me mettre un bon coup de fouet et de le finir tout de suite.

Au moins comme ça c'est fait. Et si c'est fait, ce n'est plus à faire !

Encore un grand merci pour les reviews !

Bisous tout le monde !

Je ne mords pas. Une petite review, moi j'aime ça !


	6. Tout sur Peeves

Bonjour !

Voici le texte inédit de JK Rowling sur Peeves. Je l'ai trouvé sur Pottermore après l'avoir débloqué !

Et comme ils ont bloqué la sélection de texte, j'ai du tout taper !

Profitez-en bien !

* * *

><p>Peeves est un esprit frappeur à la voix criarde. Il a le regard noir et méchant et une grande bouche. Il peut devenir invisible à tout moment et adore semer la pagaille dans l'école. Si le Professeur Dumbledore dispose d'une certaine influencesur Peeves, seul le Baron Sanglant (fantôme de Serpentard) a le pouvoir de le maîtriser.<p>

Les esprits frappeurs sont parfois appelés "poltergeists", un mot allemand qui signifie approximativement "fantôme bruyant". En réalité un esprit frappeur n'est pas du tout un fantôme, mais une entité invisible capable de déplacer des objets, de faire claquer des portes ou de faire d'étranges bruits. Les esprits frappeurs existent dans de nombreuses cultures, on les rencontre généralement dans des lieux où résident des enfants et, plus particulièrement, des adolescents. Les diverses théories tentant d'expliquer ce phénomène vont du surnaturel au scientifique.

il était inévitable que la création d'une école de jeunes sorcières et sorciers finisse par attirer tôt ou tard un esprit frappeur. Il était aussi naturel que l'esprit frappeur de Poudlard s'avère beaucoup plus bruyant, perturbateur et difficile à expulser que ceux qui hantent parfois les maison moldues. Biensûr, Peeves est l'esprit frappeur le plus célèbre et le plus perturbateur de toute l'histoire du Royaume-Uni. Contrairement à la majorité de ses congénères, Peeves a une apparence solide (mais il peut aussi devenir invisible à tout moment si il le désire). Son apparence correspond beaucoup à son caractère, comme l'ont décrit par ceux qui l'ont cotoyé, comme un savant coktail d'humour et de malice.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Peeves prend un malin plaisir à mener la vie dure à tout les concierges de l'école, depuis le tout premier, Humblius Enkarton, nommé par les quatre fondateurs, jusqu'à Argus Rusard. Si beaucoup d'élèves et certains professeurs semblent lui vouer une affection perverse (il faut reconnaitre que la présence de Peeves mais du piment à Poudlard), Peeves n'en demeure pas moins un élément très perturbateur qui sème la pagaille et la destruction sur son passage (vases brisés, potions détruites, bibliothèques renversées, etc.) au grand dam des concierges chargés de tout nettoyer. Pour les élèves les plus nerveux, l'habitude qu'a Peeves d'apparaitre subitement sous leur nez, de se cacher dans de vieilles armures, ou de les bombarder de toute sorte de projectiles, durs de préférence, chaque fois qu'ils se rendent d'une classe à l'autre est particulièrement agaçante.

Plusieurs tentatives furent entreprises au fil des siècles d'expulser Peeves de Poudlard. Toutes se soldèrent par de cuisants échecs. La dernière, et la plus désastreuse, fut élaborée en 1876 par un concierge du nom de Aygron Carpet. Cer dernier avait mis au point un piège très ingénieux composé d'une grosse cloche en verre enchantée, renforcée par plusieurs sortilèges de Maintien, qui devait s'abattre sur Peeves dès que celui-ci s'approcherait du dispositif. Pour appâter Peeves, Carpet avait également placé une collection d'armes en tout genre à côté du piège. Non seulement Peeves parvint à s'évader de la cloche géante en la pulvérisant en mille morceaux, mais il réussit également à désactiver le piège de Carpet à l'aide des sabres, d'arbalètes, de tromblons et du canon miniature mis à sa disposition. Le château dût être immédiatement évacué tandis que Peeves s'amuser à tirer des boulets de canon par les fenêtres, menaçant tout venant d'une mort certaine. Au bout de trois longs jours de siège, la directrice de l'époque, Eupraxia Mole, accepta de signer un contrat concédant à Peeves certains privilèges supplémentaires comme l'autorisation de se baigner une fois par semaine dans les toilettes des garçons du rez-de-chaussée, le droit de sélectionner les meilleurs morceaux de pain rassis dans les cuisines du château pour agrémenter sa collection de projectiles et l'achat d'un nouveau chapeau, spécialement conçu pour lui par la célèbre couturière parisienne, Madame Bonhabit.

Aygron Carpet prit, quant à lui, une retraite anticipée pour des raisons de santé. Plus personne ne tenta par la suite de débarrasser Poudlard de son résident le plus indiscipliné.

Ceci étant, Peeves n'est pas totalement réfractaire à l'autorité. Si les distinctions et les insignes ne l'impressionnent nullement, il se plie toutefois aux règles de certains professeurs, en acceptant par exemple de rester en dehors des salles de classe pendant leurs cours. Il a aussi développé un certain degré d'affection envers quelques rares élèves (comme Fred et Georges Weasley) et nourrit une peur bleue à l'égard du fantôme de Serpentard, le Baron Sanglant.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plus !<p>

Le prochain chapitre Le Devoir d'un Prince sera publié la semaine prochaine, peut-être même dimanche si je trouve un moment pour terminer de le taper.

Bisous les choux !


End file.
